carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Song Nari
Personality Nari is a mother bear, fierce and protective. But she also had a softer side to her that many people don't get to see. On the outside, she's cold and distant, cherishing money and business over friendly relations. But when it comes to her son and his well-being and happiness, she will stop at nothing to make sure he is satisfied. She still suffers from emotional wounds from her past and tries to busy her mind in work and wine, not making much time for friendships or love interests. Biography As the first born daughter to a not-so-successful businessman and a stay at home mother, Do Nari had big expectations from the beginning. While she was growing up, her father was a struggling business man with high ambitions but a low success rate. They weren’t poor, but they weren’t very well off either. And things only got harder when a younger sister was born. At five years old, nari didn’t see any negatives about a baby sister, but as they both grew up the older girl found herself craving the attention her sibling attracted. Nari felt invisible and desperate to earn her father’s praise and this feeling lasted until she was an adult. At 20 years old, Nari’s father struck a deal with a wealthy politician. If his oldest son and his eldest daughter were to get married, the man would support her dad’s financial endeavors and success could be his. Greedy for the success he strove for his entire life, Nari’s dad agreed and by the time she had turned 21 years old, the girl was married. She decided to take her husband’s name in order to start anew and was shipped off to Busan with her new partner. While her baby sister remained in Jeju, being adored and cherished by her parents, Nari was sent away like a bargaining chip and it only created a sense of jealousy and anger towards her sibling. Luckily enough, the politician’s son was very charming and the two had no problem getting along. In fact, within a few years of their marriage, at age 25, Nari was excited to announce that she was pregnant. Not only her own parents, but Chanmo’s parents too, were delighted to find out the news. They raged on about being the best grandparents ever and for once in her entire life, Nari felt the glory and attention she had waited for. Her mother’s attention seemed to shift from Sarang to her. When their son was born, everything in the world seemed to revolve around Nari and her husband. It was paradise. Her son was beautiful, her husband was handsome, and for once in her life she was truly grateful for how things had turned out. A few more years passed and, while both sets of grandparents still adored their grandson, it felt like the attention was on him now more than her. She felt jealous of her son, just as she had with her sister. This thought terrified her. When it was her sister, Nari became angry and often yelled at Sarang. Would this jealousy cause her to lash out at her son, Chulsoo? She couldn’t have that happen. She wouldn’t let that happen. After confronting her husband about wanting another child, the couple could soon announce the expectation of a new baby girl. But about halfway through the second pregnancy, Nari and her husband were involved in a fatal car crash that killed all participants except Nari. Always known for her stubbornness and strength, it was only expected that she’d have an iron will to survive. Unfortunately, her husband didn’t have as much strength as her and was killed upon impact. Due to the trauma and stress, Nari lost the baby as well. In the blink of an eye it seemed she had lost everything she held dear, except Chulsoo. Because of her trauma and PTSD, Nari was deemed temporarily unstable to raise her then three year old son and he was sent to Jeju island to stay with his grandparents. After a year in rehabilitation and therapy, Nari was finally well enough to life again. Her parents encouraged her to move back in with them where they could take care of her and her son. Even though she was a widow, Nari was delighted at the idea of her parents’ attention being on her once more. And this is how things went. She lived with her parents and soon after moving, rekindled her relationship with her son. Due to her husband’s death, Nari also received the life insurance he had on himself. With nearly one billion won, she was able to live her life on the island comfortably, spoiling her son and herself with treats. Nari bought a spa in Jeju where she could focus her mind and spend her days productively. Even though she owns the spa, it’s very common to see the woman receiving massages and treatments in the facility. As Nari works on recovering from the traumas in her life, she works even harder to make sure her son feels loved and cherished. She is determined to save him from the jealousy and hardships that she faced as a child and clings to him as her last strand of happiness in the world. But as her son ages and her wounds heal, will she ever be able to open herself up and love again? Relationships * Song Chulsoo (Son) * Song Inhwa (Unborn Daughter) * Song Chanmo (Ex-Husband) * Do Sarang (Sister) Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Category:Single Category:Widowed